Sous la Tour Nord
by Albane
Summary: Défi n 63 du Poney Fringant : Deux équipes d'elfes doivent collaborer pour détruire Dol Guldur. Pas toujours facile...


Sous la Tour Nord

Défi n°63 du Poney Fringant, sur Dol Guldur. Bonne lecture, j'espère que a vous plaira !

* * *

Journal de Fändrill, premier jardinier de la cour de Celeborn, roi de Lothlorien

Dol Guldur, 28 mars de l'an 3019 3A

Louée soit notre Dame Galadriel. La reine est venue aujourd'hui en personne visiter la vieille forteresse, et à définitivement exorcisé les derniers maléfices qui auraient pu survivre à la destruction de l'Unique. Un Nazgül a résidé ici plusieurs décennies. Cette colline était connue par les habitants de la région et jusque dans notre heureuse forêt pour être un lieu de sortilèges et de terreur. Mais plus rien ne reste aujourd'hui de cette noirceur, et le démantèlement de la forteresse va pouvoir commencer. J'ai dressé des plans pour abattre définitivement ces atroces murailles et les tours qu'elles protégeaient. Nous comblerons les fossés, éboulerons les caves et transformerons ce lieu maudit en un ravissant jardin, planté d'essences rares qui survivra même à notre départ vers les terres bénies.

Pour effectuer ce travail, je dois me coordonner avec Galion, capitaine des gardes de Thranduil roi de la Forêt Noire. Sa race n'a certes jamais connu la lumière des Arbres, et il semble lui-même un peu grossier. Mais c'est un guerrier valeureux qui a l'expérience de ces vieilles constructions. Ses elfes qui l'accompagnent nous aideront à détruire jusqu'aux fondations de Dol Guldur. Je lui ai parlé de mes projets pour planter la colline d'arbres fruitier et de fleurs. Il n'a pas fait d'observation. Sans doute est-il impressionné par mon talent !

Dol Guldur, 29 mars de l'an 3019 3A

Aujourd'hui, nous avons méticuleusement exploré les niveaux inférieurs de la forteresse. Tous les orques ont été chassés depuis plusieurs jours, mais certains auraient pu se terrer encore dans les profondeurs. C'était le cas de quelques gobelins, terrorisés par la chute de leur maître. Galion et ses hommes les ont raccourcis avec une joie sauvage. La tête de l'un d'entre eux a même volé jusque sur ma veste de jardinage, une merveille en soie naturelle bleue indigo, que j'avais faite tailler sur mesure spécialement pour les travaux extérieurs. Elle est fichue maintenant. La lavandière n'arrivera jamais à purifier l'odeur des gouttes de sang qui sont tombées sur elle et je ne souhaite plus la mettre !

Nous avons aussi fait l'inventaire des réserves de la forteresse. Elles étaient abondantes pour soutenir l'effort de guerre de nos ennemis. Les objets précieux ont été mis de côté pour nos souverains. Les grains et autres comestibles adressés à l'intendance et la viande séchée, dont la provenance est douteuse, a été incinérée. Les armes et matériaux de guerre seront détruits.

Au cours de nos explorations, alors que nous poursuivions un petit groupe de gobelins, nous avons mis la main sur la cave à vin du seigneur de la forteresse. Il conservait pour son propre usage une grande quantité d'un cru pillé dans les jardins de Dorwinion. Galion a aussitôt eu l'air de l'apprécier en connaisseur. Le vin pris à l'ennemi est le meilleur, disent les guerriers. Toutefois, je dois bien dire que ce vin, aussi fort et capiteux soit-il, est loin d'égaler les boissons raffinées produites sur les terres bénies.

Dol Guldur, 31 mars de l'an 3019 3A

Le chantier va enfin pouvoir commencer. Les elfes de la forêt, plus habitués à la nuit, doivent finir de vider les sous-sols, dont nous provoquerons l'éboulement. Mes assistants et moi-même nous concentrerons d'abord sur les flèches des tours, que nous réduirons méthodiquement. Les matériaux seront utilisés pour combler les fossés. Au cours d'une réunion ce soir, nous avons arrêté nos plans avec Galion et ses lieutenants. Ils nous ont ensuite invités à assister à un banquet sylvestre, comme ils en donnent certains soirs dans leur forêt noire. Les elfes des forêts avaient mis des torches sur les arbres. Assis en cercle, nous avons mangé et bu en devisant sans façon et en nous passant des coupes de main en main. C'était rustique et bien éloigné du raffinement des fêtes de la Lothlorien, mais agréable et pittoresque. Galion avait mis en perce un tonneau de ce vin de Dorwinion pris dans les cave de la forteresse. Il m'est un peu monté à la tête et je me suis retiré assez tôt. Nous avons une réunion de chantier demain dès l'aube.

Dol Guldur, 1er avril de l'an 3019 3A

Galion était en retard à la réunion ce matin. Rien d'étonnant après nos agapes de la veille. J'ai abordé à nouveau la question de la remise en état du site. Il m'a laissé entendre que mon idée de planter des vergers ne l'intéresse pas. Il préfère disposer des sequoias géants et d'autres résineux, comme il s'en trouve sur le territoire de son peuple. Ces hauts arbres, aussi magnifiques qu'ils soient, cacheront trop la Soleil pour une terre qui a si besoin de lumière.

Il y a eu un petit accident aujourd'hui. Alors que nous faisions choir la cime de la tour méridionale avec son chemin de ronde, les pierres ont provoqué des éboulements en heurtant le sol. Galion et ses équipes étaient justement en train de vider les souterrains à cet endroit. Heureusement aucun blessé n'est à déplorer. Nous avons convenu de mieux répartir les zones de travaux, et de finir rapidement l'évacuation des dernières denrées présentes dans les sous-sols. Toutes ont été regroupées sous la tour nord à la disposition des intendants.

Dol Guldur, 4 avril de l'an 3019 3A

L'excavation des caves avance bien. Nous sommes en phase avec les délais impartis. La démolition des toits et des charpentes est également achevée et mes équipes vont commencer à démonter la maçonnerie.

J'ai à nouveau entrepris Galion sur la transformation du site. Je lui ai montré mes schémas pour des massifs de fleurs de printemps et le labyrinthe végétal que nous pourrions planter à la place des cachots. Nous en ferions un endroit merveilleux pour des parties de Colin Maillard. Il semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Il m'a répondu assez brusquement, dans des termes bien peu courtois. Il prétend que je ne suis qu'un buveur de tisanes, que je manque de virilité et autre grossièreté que je préfère ne pas retranscrire.

Dol Guldur, 7 avril de l'an 3019 3A

Le chantier prend du retard. Certains soubassements ne sont toujours pas comblés alors que Galion est régulièrement absent à nos réunions matinales. Les elfes des forêts organisent un banquet tous les soirs et emplissent l'air de chants bien peu harmonieux. Leur chef sent le vin, j'en suis certain maintenant. Il se sert presque ouvertement dans les tonneaux excavés des caves de Dol Guldur et remisés sous la tour nord. Il faut que je trouve une solution à ce problème. Aujourd'hui, une mine mal orientée sous la muraille ouest a manqué d'emporter deux de mes charpentiers qui travaillaient à cet endroit. Les elfes des forêts sont trop occupés à cuver leur vin pour fournir un travail sérieux. Les pierres ont roulé presque jusqu'au poste de garde. Je dois vraiment trouver comment redresser la situation.

Dol Guldur, 9 avril de l'an 3019 3A

La tour nord s'est effondrée ! Comme sa démolition n'était pas prévue avant plusieurs jours, Galion est furieux et est venu me demander des explications. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de la fragilité de la tour, qui pouvait être avoir de nombreuses causes : elle avait peut-être été affaiblie par des sondages effectués dans ses fondations. Ou bien peut-être par les secousses provoquées par les destructions alentours. Peut-être même aussi y avait-il des infiltrations d'eau. Peut-être le terrain a-t-il un peu bougé. Mais enfin, lui ai-je dit, nous parlons d'une bâtisse construite par les orcs. Ils ne peuvent égaler la précision de notre race pour l'architecture. Quel malheur pour lui : les denrées stockées sous la tour ont été pulvérisées par l'effondrement. Les elfes des forêts parlent d'un immense gâchis. Mais nous avons des vivres en quantité, et ces quelques tonneaux de piquette ne nous manqueront pas.

Un de mes meilleurs maçons s'est foulé la cheville en sautant jusqu'au sol au moment de l'accident. Galion, bien sûr, ne comprend pas ce que ce spécialiste faisait là-haut à ce moment-là. Je vais accorder à mon elfe quelques jours de repos bien mérités : les travaux vont reprendre leur rythme normal maintenant. Je peux me concentrer sur les arbres à tisane que nous planterons à la place de la salle de torture.


End file.
